Spin the Bottle
by 2muchofagoodthing
Summary: Who would “ win,” especially the Big One?


**Spin the Bottle**

_Who would " win," especially the Big One?_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters from Stargate SG-1, and receive no monetary benefits from writing about them. It's a lot of fun, though!

The trio of men sat perched on the edge of their lunchroom chairs. Teal'c was clenching his jaw muscles at an unprecedented rate. Cam's fingers drummed the side of his steel chair, at least until Daniel cleared his throat meaningfully and shot him an irritated glance. They had all agreed to be there, although they all were having some second thoughts, too, at the moment.

There, in the middle of the chairs, six total, lay an old-fashioned, glass quart milk bottle.

Stu, the janitor, wiped the counter for the umpteenth time. He was old enough to remember "spin the bottle" from his youth, although he had never actually participated, except vicariously. This particular event looked mighty inviting, what with Major Carter doing the spinning.

Vala plunked down on a chair, notepad in hand. She would be the "secretary," keeping tabs of who "won" each spin. "Twenty-five spins, gents," Vala announced, relishing her role. "Sure wish it was me instead of you, Sam," Vala confided in back of her hand. "By the way, how did you come up with 25?"

"Arbitrary," said Sam.

"Can we get going with this?" Daniel inquired anxiously, his brow furrowed a little more deeply than usual. Cam was biting his nails – Sam had never before seen him do this, and a self-satisfied smirk played at the corner of her lips. She was enjoying this, maybe a little too much.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_!" Vala enthused. "Drum roll!"

Sam looked around at the three good-looking guys in front of her. They deserved this, each one. She slid off her seat and onto the floor. The bottle had been a real tag sale find, and would serve its purpose well this afternoon. She took a deep breath, grasped the middle of the bottle firmly, and gave it a hearty spin. It seemed to take forever for it to stop on the hard tiled surface of the mess hall, but when it did -- it pointed to Daniel.

"And the first winner is... Daniel Jackson!" exclaimed Vala, sounding more than a bit like a carnival barker.

"Lucky, lucky you!" Cam slapped Daniel on the shoulder. The first "win" was duly noted on Vala's notepad.

"One down, 24 to go!"

"Vala, can you tone it down a bit, please?" asked Sam, rolling her eyes. Vala nodded.

Again, a spin. Cam! Now it was Cam's turn to be thwacked on the back by Daniel. Only Teal'c maintained his composure, if one could call it that, since he was now wringing his hands as well as flexing his jaw muscles.

Around and around it went, again and again. More than a few times it stopped between two of the men, the empty chair, or even at the women themselves, and of course then a re-spin took place, further lengthening the drama.

Stu, mesmerized, continued to wipe and gawk. He wanted to see what would happen at the end, if they would let him.

Half-way through, the score was a bit lop-sided. Then in strode General Jack O'Neill. "Didn't miss the Big Spin, did I?" he asked, eyes boring into Sam's.

"Nope, not at all," Sam replied. He looked hot in his dress blues.

"Don't let me stop your... games, kids," the General said, spinning a chair out of the circle so he wouldn't be included in the "preliminaries." His eyes rested on Sam. He liked a woman who could take matters into her own hands, and that's just what Sam was doing now.

Again and again Sam slid off her chair and did her thing. Then Vala announced the final tally: Daniel, 7; Teal'c, 7; and Cam, 11. "And congratulations to the man in the black T-shirt!" she called out, then, correcting herself, "Actually, all three of you are wearing black T-shirts. Cam, you won the most! And I'm going to keep track!" He groaned.

It was time now for The Big Spin. Once again, the tension ratcheted up. "I'm glad you're here, Sir, so you could be part of... our little party," said Sam, smiling. She reached down and gave the bottle an especially satisfying spin. Jack pushed his chair back into the circle quickly. The bottle wobbled, it rolled, it... stopped, pointing at Jack. All broke out in spontaneous applause. It was only right that it be him. Sam was literally salivating already.

"Since you make the most money, Sir, you're the one springing for cheesecake at Starbucks." There was a flurry of discussion. "Or... anything anyone wants, isn't that what we all agreed?" All heads nodded... all except Jack. He sighed deeply.

"Shhh!" Sam took control. "And _you_ guys..." here she pointed collectively at Daniel, Teal'c, and Cam, "are buying the coffee for _us_ guys. That'll bring down your totals one each. Oh, and from now on – never pull that stunt on me that you don't have anything less than a fifty on you. Which you did _repeatedly_. I'm onto you now!"

And with that, they started down the hall, headed toward the nearest Starbucks.


End file.
